I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security devices and, more particularly, to a door brace which can be released exteriorly of the door.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Doors of the type used in office buildings, homes, apartments, and the like typically have a door knob, the rotation of which permits the door to be opened. In order to prevent unauthorized entry into the dwelling, a key operated lock is included within the door knob which prohibits the rotation of the door knob except upon insertion of the proper key. Moreover, door locks are now commercially available which are virtually "pick-proof" by the average burglar or intruder.
Less imaginative intruders, however, have overcome the problem of locked doors by forcing the doors open with a crowbar or similar instrument. This method effectively bypasses the lock in the door knob and normally damages and/or breaks the door jamb in the process.
There have been a number of previously known door braces which engage the interior side of the door and brace the door against a forced entry. Moreover, many of these previously known door braces are releasable exteriorly of the door upon the insertion and rotation of the proper key in the door lock.
These previously known door braces, however, have not enjoyed widespread commercial acceptance or use for a number of reasons. One reason is that these previously known door braces are cumbersome, unsightly and expensive in construction. Moreover, these previously known door braces oftentimes malfunction and prevent entry through the door even by authorized persons. Also special tools and experienced installers are often required to install the braces.